Various attempts have been made heretofore to provide a suitable apparatus for removing the caps or stems of strawberries but none of such devices have been, as far as applicant is aware, entirely satisfactory. The problem is important in the industry for the reasons that (1) the strawberry growing season is very short, lasting only a matter of several weeks, and (2) the supply of manual labor for this purpose has become increasingly short and the cost thereof prohibitive.